koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Liberty or Death/Officer List
Following the trend of Koei's historical simulations, Liberty or Death boasts a huge number of historical characters including non-combatant figures. There are about 250 different officers from various factions and 42 politicians affiliated with either the Americans or British. For the purpose of this page, only the statistical values of each officer from the game's English release will be listed down. Stats Every officer is given a set amount of stats that reflect on their capabilities and limitations. Understanding the role of these various traits and how much of an impact they have is essential in order to determine what type of actions might work best for a particular character. Furthermore, cooperation between officers helps compound the effects of stats to improve the results of a specific task. Stats in turn are divided between the officers themselves and the regiments in their command. Officer Stats The following stats below represent the officer's ability in performing tasks. With the exception of Body and Reputation, these figures remain at a fixed level and cannot be altered by any means. *'Body' - Shows the officer's physical ability to perform tasks outside of battle. It diminishes each time an action is performed and gradually recovers by the next turn unless injuries or other forms of illnesses occur. *'Leadership (LDR)' - This stat determines the officer's competency in leading troops. Leadership is a useful trait when it comes to drilling soldiers and giving out orders. *'Tactics (TAC)' - This stat demonstrates the officer's overall intellect and cunning. A good amount of this trait is needed in order to construct cannons and boats. *'Discipline (DIS)' - Determines the officer's willingness to follow orders and inspire discipline from his men. This stat is also a necessary factor in maintaining the morale of every soldier within a regiment. *'Reputation (REP)' - This stat shows the officer's reputation within the public eye. More acclaim makes it easier to gain the trust of the people. *'Type' - Describes the officer's unit type in battle. Officers start out as one of these four available units each with their own special set of skills: Infantries, Cavalries, Guerrillas, and Engineers. *'Home' - This stat shows the unit's place of birth and does not apply to foreign officers. In the case of third-party locals, it also shows which district they can take actions in unless recruited into the player's army. Regiment Stats These stats specifically show the current strength and condition of the officer's regiment. Unlike officer stats, these numbers can easily fluctuate between 1-100 due to many factors and events (Men, on the other hand, fall into a larger amount that may vary for each unit type). *'Loyalty (LOY)' - Represents the loyalty of the whole regiment, and by extension, the officer in charge. It increases by offering bonuses or promotions and decreases by not paying salaries. *'Men' - This stat shows the amount of men a regiment has. Mutinies, smallpox, and battle casualties will cause this number to decrease. *'Training (TRN)' - This stat demonstrates how much drills the regiment has been through and how strong they are in actual combat. Newly-drafted soldiers require constant training so as to keep this trait up by a viable amount. *'Arms' - A figure that represents how well the regiment is armed, it increases by purchasing arms and decreases due to casualties. *'Morale (MOR)' - This describes the amount of morale a regiment has. A low morale may cause soldiers to mutiny, reducing the amount of men in a regiment by half (or more if morale does not increase). Ranks Rank refers to the officer's hierarchical position within the military. A regiment with the highest-ranking commanding officer (or one with the highest level of skills if two or more have the same rank) will always take charge of any district. During each subsequent meeting, players may choose to promote two or more officers up one rank. While this further ensures their loyalty and support, it also raises the amount of money needed to pay for their salaries. The game features four different ranks listed below from lowest to highest. Note that the insignia for each rank is based on their modern counterparts due to the lack of uniforms at the time of the revolution. Officers Continental Army An army established by the thirteen colonies of North America to oppose the British. The Commander-in-Chief is George Washington, but Artemas Ward or Charles Lee are also candidates for this position in other versions of the game. The Continental Army consists of local officers and foreign volunteers. They are also assisted by the Revolutionary Militia as well as the deployed forces of Spain and France. This group is represented by the iconic Liberty Bell in home console ports, a primitive form of the American flag in PC versions, and the color blue. Revolutionary Militia The Revolutionary Militia is a faction that also opposes the Royal Army but does not readily join the Continental Army. The officers of this party tend to move within districts close to theirs and will only act on their own volition unless recruited by the player. In higher difficulties, this group cannot last long against the British without full support. They are represented by a sliced snake in home console ports, a flag with a crescent moon on the upper left in PC versions, and the color green. French Army The French Army is one of two third-party factions not under the player's control. This group usually arrives in vacant coastal districts or in areas already occupied by allied forces. The French can also take charge of other low-ranking officers affiliated with the Continental Army. They are represented by the fleur-de-lis in home console ports, a coat of arms used by the French Monarchy in PC versions, and the color teal. Spanish Army Similar to the French, the Spanish Army cannot be controlled directly and will act on their own to defy the British. This faction can also control American officers of lower rank and have them assist in various ways. They are represented by a rook in home console ports, a coat of arms used by the Spanish Monarchy in PC versions, and the color yellow. Royal Army An army formed by the British Government to suppress the thirteen colonies. The Commander-in-Chief of the group is Thomas Gage, but Sir Henry Clinton or William Howe can also serve this role in other versions of the game. Despite their advantage in numbers, only a few regiments of the Royal Army arrive yearly. This faction also consists of Hessians (otherwise known as German mercenaries) hired by the British. They are represented by two horses facing each other in home console ports, the British flag in PC versions, and the color red. Loyalist Army A counterpart faction of the Revolutionary Militias, the Loyalist Army sides against the Americans and will not be inclined to join the British unless recruited directly. Because some of their officers start out with low loyalty, it may be difficult for players to fully acquire their trust. Nonetheless, their assistance may help compensate the slow arrival of reinforcements for the British army. They are represented by a crown in home console versions, a saltire banner in PC versions, and the color lavender. Non-Combatants This section is dedicated to political figures who play a vital role in supporting both sides of the American Revolution be it through financial aid or new regiments. The American Government consists of elected representatives from each state and all key members of the Continental Congress. Also included in this side are representatives from Spain and France, enemies of England. As for the British Government, they are mostly made up of royal governors and influential members from the House of Commons. Maintaining the trust of these men is another important aspect of the game. Their support ensures more funds and allies which in turn help sustain the player's campaign. However, the trust they have will decrease if players remain idle or waste time. Should their support fall below a certain level, they will automatically call for the Commander-in-Chief's impeachment. This may either succeed or not depending on the amount of trust each representative or governor has left. American Government LOD_Ben_Franklin.png|Ben Franklin (Representative of Canada) LOD_Samuel_Adams.png|Samuel Adams (Representative of Massachusetts) LOD_Josiah_Bartlette.png|Josiah Bartlette (Representative of New Hampshire) LOD_Roger_Sherman.png|Roger Sherman (Representative of Connecticut) LOD_John_Jay.png|John Jay (Representative of New York) LOD_John_Dickinson.png|John Dickinson (Representative of Pennsylvania) LOD_Samuel_Chase.png|Samuel Chase (Representative of Maryland) LOD_Patrick_Henry.png|Patrick Henry (Representative of Virginia) LOD_Lyman_Hall.png|Lyman Hall (Representative of Georgia) LOD_Edward_Rutledge.png|Edward Rutledge (Representative of South Carolina) LOD_Button_Gwinnett.png|Button Gwinnett (Representative of Florida) LOD_William_Hooper.png|William Hooper (Representative of North Carolina) LOD_Caesar_Rodney.png|Caesar Rodney (Representative of Delaware) LOD_Richard_Stockton.png|Richard Stockton (Representative of New Jersey) LOD_Stephen_Hopkins.png|Stephen Hopkins (Representative of Rhode Island) LOD_Robert_Morris.png|Robert Morris (Superintendent of Finance) LOD_Silas_Deane.png|Silas Deane (Secretary of Foreign Affairs) LOD_John_Adams.png|John Adams (Board of War Chairman) LOD_William_Vernon.png|William Vernon (Marine Committee Chairman) LOD_John_Hancock.png|John Hancock (President of Congress) LOD_Don_Juan_de_Caugara.png|Don Juan de Caugara (Spanish Naval Minister) LOD_Gabriel_de_Sartine.png|Gabriel de Sartine (French Naval Minister) British Government LOD_Frederick_Haldimand_(Governor).png|Frederick Haldimand (Governor of Canada) LOD_Thomas_Hutchinson.png|Thomas Hutchinson (Governor of Massachusetts) LOD_John_Wentworth.png|John Wentworth (Governor of New Hampshire) LOD_Jonathan_Trumbell.png|Jonathan Trumbell (Governor of Connecticut) LOD_William_Lord_Tryon.png|William Lord Tryon (Governor of New York) LOD_John_Penn.png|John Penn (Governor of Pennsylvania) LOD_Robert_Eden.png|Robert Eden (Governor of Maryland) LOD_John_Lord_Dunmore.png|John Lord Dunmore (Governor of Virginia) LOD_James_Wright.png|James Wright (Governor of Georgia) LOD_William_Lord_Campbell.png|William Lord Campbell (Governor of South Carolina) LOD_Patrick_Tonyn.png|Patrick Tonyn (Governor of Florida) LOD_Josiah_Martin.png|Josiah Martin (Governor of North Carolina) LOD_John_McKinly.png|John McKinly (Governor of Delaware) LOD_William_Livingston.png|William Livingston (Governor of New Jersey) LOD_Joseph_Wanton.png|Joseph Wanton (Governor of Rhode Island) LOD_George_Greville.png|George Greville (Secretary of the Treasury) LOD_William_Legge.png|William Legge (Secretary of State for Colonies) LOD_Lord_Barrington.png|Lord Barrington (Secretary of State for War) LOD_Lord_Sandwich.png|Lord Sandwich (Lord of the Admiralty) LOD_Lord_North.png|Lord North (Prime Minister of Parliament) Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous Characters